La bruja de hielo
by Idun.58
Summary: Los reyes tomaron una decisión diferente en el prado de los trolls. Ahora, varios años después, la reina Anna se enfrenta a los ejércitos de los reinos de la Isla del Sur y de Weselton. Con las fuerzas mermando poco a poco, Anna debe de hacer caso de una leyenda y buscar a la bruja del norte para que les ayude a vencer a las tropas invasora. femslash/incest
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia, se me ocurrió pensando en que hubiese podido pasar si esa noche en el prado de los trolls hubiese pasado otra cosa. Este es el prólogo, si os gusta continuare subiendo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí expuestos que sean reconocibles pertenecen a Disney, los que no reconozcáis son ****míos.**

**Advertencia: femslash, incesto, violencia.**

**Bueno y sin más dilación os dejo con la historia.**

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Prólogo:**

Había sido un accidente, un simple accidente mientras jugaban. Pero el resultado había sido fatal. Su hermana, aquella a la que tanto quería, había caído en un sueño del que no sabía si despertaría. Su piel lucía pálida y era fría al tacto. Desesperada gritó pidiendo ayuda a sus padres.

Ahora estaban en un pequeño prado a las afueras de Arendelle. Su padre, el rey, gritaba suplicando por ayuda. Las rocas empezaron a moverse rodeando a la asustada familia y tomar su verdadera forma de trolls.

'Es el rey' exclamaron sorprendidos. Los trolls formaron un pasillo por el que llego el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Majestad, nació con poderes o es un hechizo.- preguntó tomando la mano de la joven princesa Elsa.

-Son de nacimiento,- explicó el rey – y están yendo a más.

-Acercarla.- pidió el líder troll, refiriéndose a la pequeña princesa que yacía inconsciente en brazos de su madre.- Suerte que no ha sido en el corazón, porque el corazón no es sencillo de cambiar.- explico.- Pero la cabeza si se puede modificar.

-Haga lo que deba.- exigió el rey.

-Recomiendo eliminar toda la magia, incluidos los recuerdos de la misma, para estar seguros.- explico el líder troll a los padres, esperando su permiso para empezar.- Pero tranquilos recordara todo lo divertido. Se pondrá bien.

-¿Pero no recordará que tengo poderes?- preguntó tímidamente Elsa, aun aferrada al pantalón de su padre.

-Es lo mejor- le respondió su padre.

-Escúchame Elsa.- pidió amablemente el jefe troll.-Tú poder seguirá creciendo, hay belleza en él, pero también hay un gran peligro. Debes aprender a dominarlo, el miedo será tu mayor enemigo.

-No. La protegeremos, aprenderá a controlarlo, seguro.-afirmo el rey.-Hasta entonces cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos el personal, limitaremos su contacto con otras personas y ocultaremos sus poderes a todo el…

-Discúlpeme majestad.-Interrumpió el líder troll.- Pero eso no hará que aprenda a controlar sus poderes, hará que los tema y eso llevará a que sean sus poderes los que la controlen a ella y no el revés.- explico.

-¿Pero entonces qué podemos hacer?- preguntó por primera vez la reina.

-Nosotros conocemos a alguien que puede enseñarla a usar su magia.- explico a los reyes.

-Pero Anna y Elsa… son demasiado cercanas.- dijo la reina.

-Haremos que no se acuerde de la magia, ni de su hermana. Nadie recordará que alguna vez Anna tuvo una hermana, que hubo otra primogénita. Ninguna se entristecerá por la falta de la otra, porque nadie recordará haberla conocido y Elsa hará una vida normal, sin recordar que sus poderes pueden dañar a aquellos que ella más quiere.

-Vale,-suspiró el rey- harán lo que tengan que hacer.

El líder troll empezó por la familia real, borrando los recuerdos de Elsa y cambiando los recuerdos de la familia borrando todo rastro de que alguna vez tuvieron otra hija con poderes. Seguidamente esparció una gran nube que se extendería por todos los reinos borrando el recuerdo de que los reyes de Arendelle tuvieron alguna vez dos hijas.

xxx

Los reyes volvieron contentos a su palacio, habían conseguido salvar la vida a su primogénita, a su única hija, Anna.

En el olvido quedo Elsa, la bruja de hielo se convertiría en una leyenda de Arendelle. Una bruja capaz de controlar el hielo a su antojo, una bruja que vivía en lo más alto de la peligrosa montaña del norte.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el prólogo. Si alguien quiere hacer una crítica constructiva, dar ideas , hacer suposiciones o cualquier otra cosa, dadle al botón de review y yo leeré felizmente todos sus comentarios. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, supuestamente este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero me he propuesto publicar en un plazo máximo de tres días, así que... aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutéis y querría agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que os haya gustado la trama. **

**Disclaimer: En el prologo. **

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Capitulo 1.**

Anna suspiro cansada, las ojeras adornaban sus ojos y su rostro expresaba la desesperación del que no sabe que más hacer. Lejos quedaba esa niña alegre y torpe que se dejaba encandilar por cualquier joven bien parecido. Su mirada se volvió a posar en el gran mapa de Arendelle que decoraba la mesa. En él se podía observar como sus tropas perdían terreno frente a los ejércitos de las Islas del Sur y los hombres de Weselton.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos resistir así, Christian?- preguntó.

Un hombre alto y fuerte se pasó la mano sobre los ojos en un gesto cansado. Desde que empezó las guerra, las canas habían ganado terreno a su antes moreno cabello y su rostro, antes terso y delicado, se veía ahora decorado por leves arrugas que empezaban a aparecer.

-No mucho más, mi señora.- contestó.- Los suministros se agotan y las tropas aliadas han tenido que retirarse para defender sus reinos. Cada vez perdemos más terreno y eso los soldados lo saben. Las bajas han aumentado y el humor de los hombres está decayendo demasiado. Afortunadamente el clima nos está ayudando con los asaltos por mar, los navíos de las Islas del Sur no pueden atravesar la tormenta que rodea Arendelle.

-Pero algo podemos hacer para cambiar esto, debe haber alguna solución, ¿no?- murmuro mirando a sus consejeros, desesperada por una solución que fuese posible-

Un hombre vestido elegantemente, se levantó de su asiento ganándose la atención de toda la sala. Acomodándose su preciado cabello rubio con altanería cogió aire y suspiró sonoramente.

-Alteza, por más que me duela decirlo, debería aceptar la propuesta de paz de las Islas del Sur. Es lo mejor para su reino y para usted. La guerra acabaría y todo el mundo podría volver a su vida normal.

-¡Lo mejor para el pueblo y para mí!- gritó Anna levantándose furiosa de su silla.- Ese trató significaría mi reclusión dentro de las paredes de este castillo. Los alimentos que tanto necesitamos irían a parar a las Islas del Sur, como agradecimiento por su gran _bondad_ y el pueblo seguiría pasando hambre. Así que no, casarme con el príncipe Hans _no_ es una opción y jamás lo será, antes preferiría morir que vender a mi pueblo a ese bastardo.- declaró - ¿Alguien tiene otra idea que no sea la de rendir el reino?- preguntó mirando fríamente a sus consejeros mientras se sentaba.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Los consejeros se miraban unos a otros esperando a que alguien se atreviera a dar el primer paso. Lentamente un joven vestido con sencillez alzó la mano a la espera de que el regente le diese permiso para hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Arthur?-pregunto Christian.

-Sé que sonara algo raro, pero podríamos… eh…puede que debiéramos…pedir ayuda a la bruja de hielo.

-¿La bruja de hielo?- preguntó un consejero mientras sus manos se aferraban en su abultada barriga en un vano intento de contener la risa.-Eso es solo una leyenda que se han inventado los plebeyos, muchacho. Un simple rumor de unas mentes temerosas e incultas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-¡No es un rumor!-gritó-Sé que es real, la he visto con mis propios ojos.

Las risas a costa del joven Arthur no tardaron en propagarse por la sala. Solo la princesa y Christian permanecieron serios. Christian únicamente levanto su mano y lentamente el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Arthur, con la cara aun roja de la indignación, le envió una mirada agradecida a su regente.

-Dejad que se explique.-ordenó.

-Verá, princesa. Uno de mis hermanos vive en un poblado cerca de la montaña del norte.-explicó- En uno de los viajes que hice para visitarlo quede atrapado dentro de una fuerte tormenta, apenas podía ver más allá de mi nariz. Obviamente, me perdí y habría muerto de no ser por ella. Ella me…

-Eso fue una alucinación.- le interrumpió uno de los consejeros.-Seguro que el que te salvo era uno de esos vendedor…- un leve carraspeo procedente de la princesa le hizo parar.

-Por favor, continua.-dijo la princesa haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

-Sé que era la bruja, alteza.- reiteró dirigiendo una leve mirada indignada a quien le había interrumpido.- Cuando ella me encontró el temporal remitió. Recuerdo también que ella vestía un ligero vestido azul, parecido a los que usan en verano. Ella me llevó a una cabaña situada a las afueras del poblado, donde pude guarecerme del temporal hasta que escampase. No recuerdo como se llamaba el dueño de la cabaña, pero sé que su reno se llamaba Sven. Estoy seguro de que él conoce a la bruja.

-Gracias, Arthur.-Anna le dedicó una sonrisa triste.-Pero tienen razón, seguramente fue una alucinación y el que te salvo fue el dueño de la cabaña. Al borde de la muerte, es difícil distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía.- La princesa le levanto de su silla y miró a sus consejeros.-Bueno, entonces doy por terminada la reunión.

Los consejeros se fueron saliendo lentamente de la habitación. Cuando finalmente el último consejero hubo abandonado la habitación, Anna se dejó caer en la silla. Echando la cabeza atrás lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-¿Has realizado algún avance en la investigación?-le preguntó a Christian.

-No, aun no hay nada. Lo mejor sería mantener a los consejeros ajenos a las decisiones importantes, pero es imposible. Al menos, por ahora.-respondió.- Aunque también podríamos darles alguna información que no correspondiese del todo a la realidad.

-Es decir, mentirles.- en el rostro de la pelirroja se asomó por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa sincera.-No es mala idea. Y… ¿qué opinas de lo que ha dicho Arthur?

-Opino que no tenemos nada que perder. Si la bruja no existe seguiremos igual que hasta ahora,-explicó- pero, si de verdad existe, podríamos darle un vuelco a esta guerra si acepta ayudarnos.

-Entonces no veo otra opción. Mañana partiré en busca de la bruja, sola. No puedo fiarme de nadie más y a ti te necesito controlando a ese puñado de sabandijas que dicen querer lo mejor para el pueblo.

-Así lo haré- respondió levantándose de su silla.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás?-preguntó.

-Supongo que un par de semanas. Ah, y Christian, necesitó saber cuál es el poblado del que hablaba Arthur.

-Mañana antes de partir te lo diré.- Christian se acercó a Anna y cariñosamente le acarició la mejilla- Descansa Anna.- y dándole un suave beso en la frente, Christian salió de la habitación.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Pues hasta aquí llego el capítulo, tened en cuenta que los hechos no suceden como en la película y que por lo tanto la personalidad de los personajes no es exactamente la misma, aunque en el fondo se verá que aun conservan parte de lo que se ve en esta.**

**_Jisakura, _ lo de que sepan si al final son o no son hermanas lo voy a dejar en vuestras manos, aunque el final será el mismo (dependerá de cuanto drama queráis) y por Olaf no te preocupes, no me voy a olvidar de él y aparecerá en la historia (seguramente a mitad de esta)**

**Bueno y me gustaría pedir que me dejéis vuestra opinión y si queréis hacer alguna crítica pues mejor, así mejorare mi forma de escribir, que a fin de cuentas es lo que quiero.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y que tengáis un gran inicio de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, pero por motivos personales no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas para escribir, así que sin más dilación les dejo aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. **

**Capitulo dedicado a_ where dream are met_ simplemente por ser el review nº 13, mi número de la suerte (por llevar la contraria XP)**

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Capitulo 2.**

En la cima de la montaña, un gran castillo de hielo se erige imponente. En su interior, una joven ha fijado su atención en un gran espejo que preside la sala. En él se puede observar dormir a una joven chica pelirroja.

-¡Elsa!-el gritó resuena por todo el castillo. Los ruidos de pasos acercándose a la habitación rápidamente llaman la atención de la joven rubia, quien espera la llegada de su hermano. Las puertas se abren bruscamente y por ellas entra un joven enfundado en espesas pieles.- Arendelle ha perdido otro pueblo a manos de las Islas del Sur.

-Lo sé.- responde Elsa escuetamente sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

-Cómo…- el joven echa una leve mirada al espejo-Ah… Elsa, ¿por qué te torturas así? -pregunto preocupado - Ella no sabe ni siquiera de tu existencia, para ella no eres más que un cuento para niños.

-Y me lo dice alguien que está enamorado de una persona que solo ve un par de veces al año y con la que ni siquiera ha compartido más que una docena de frases.- responde fríamente Elsa lanzándole una dura mirada.

-Touché.- contesta subiendo las manos en señal de derrota.- ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?- pregunta acercándose a su hermana.

-Ella va a venir-responde sonriendo.- Va a ir al pueblo para habla contigo y que la conduzcas hasta mí.

-¿Cómo sabe que te conozco?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que lleve a un chico a tu casa durante una ventisca?- preguntó mirando a su hermano y recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta.- Digamos que ese chico es uno de los consejeros de la princesa.- continuó mientras volvía la mirada al espejo y jugaba tímidamente con sus manos.

- Uno de los consejeros de la princesa- murmuró para sí pensando, lentamente su ceño se fue frunciendo- ¿No es mucha casualidad que uno de los consejeros de la princesa quedase atrapado en una de las peores tormentas del año, y que tú por _casualidad_ lo encontrarás?- preguntó dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria a Elsa.

Elsa se removió incomoda en su silla. Sus mejillas habían adoptado un suave tono sonrosado y su mirada se dirigió a sus manos. El joven observo atentamente la reacción de su hermana y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Era muy raro que su hermana, siempre correcta y distante reaccionará de esa forma. Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho.

-¡Perdí dinero por culpa de esa ventisca!- le reprochó a su hermana, ella solo le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. No podía enfadarse con ella, no cuando lo miraba así.- ¿Cuándo llega?-preguntó.

- Partirá mañana temprano, así que estará aquí en dos o tres días- respondió mirando dulcemente la imagen de la princesa.

-Supongo que tendré que bajar otra vez al pueblo, ¿no?- preguntó, Elsa negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Preferiría interceptarla a mitad de camino, así llegará antes.- el joven asintió conforme a lo dicho por su hermana y se acomodó mejor su lado, quitándose las gruesas pieles que llevaba.

-Elsa,- la llamó y como respuesta recibió un leve asentimiento- podrías…, no sé, dividir la…- dijo mientras señalaba al espejo esperando que la rubia comprendiera.

-Y luego me dices a mí, Kristoff.- respondió a la vez que con un ligero movimiento de su mano la imagen del espejo se dividía mostrando en una de las mitades a la princesa y en otra a una joven morena que dormía plácidamente en una pequeña habitación.

-Damos un poco de pena, lo sabes, ¿no?- dijo Kristoff pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, la cual se acurruco a su lado susurrando un suave '_Lo sé_' en el proceso.

**xxx xxx xxx**

La princesa cabalgaba rápidamente, siguiendo el camino de tierra, llevaba ya un día entero cabalgando, y aun le quedaba medio día para llegar al pueblo. A cada kilómetro que avanzaba el paisaje se iba volviendo más blanco y la temperatura iba bajando poco a poco. En esa zona de su reino parecía que el invierno duraba eternamente. Agradecía que Christian le hubiese obligado a llevar ropa de abrigo.

A lo lejos podía divisar a un joven parado en mitad del camino acompañado de un gran reno. Suponiendo que era solo un campesino de camino a su casa no le tomo mayor importancia, pero cuando se acercaba más vio como ese campesino se ponía en mitad del camino cortándole el paso y obligándola a parar. Asustada, Anna llevo sus manos a la espada que guardaba en su montura y miraba a su alrededor buscando pistas de un posible asalto. El joven en frente suyo la miró divertido y luego miro al reno.

-¿Qué me dices, Sven? Se parece o no a la princesa- le preguntó al reno ante la atónita mirada de la pelirroja- _Así es_- se respondió a si mismo con un tono de voz distinto a la vez que el reno asentía.- Entonces que podemos hacer nosotros por ti, princesa- preguntó haciendo una reverencia de forma burlesca.

- Usted acogió a uno de mis consejeros en su casa, ¿no es así?-pregunto fríamente, intentando que su enfado, por la desvergonzada y descortés forma de tratarla de aquel campesino, no fuese obvio.

Kristoff sonrió ante la actitud de la princesa, a pesar de su intento de parecer indiferente la princesa había adoptado en ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios se habían fruncido levemente dándole el aspecto de una pequeña y tierna niña.

-Así es, alteza.- respondió adoptando esta vez una actitud más seria.- Y supongo que si has venido hasta aquí es porque la estás buscando, o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces es cierto que existe.-dijo la princesa.- Necesito su ayuda, el reino necesita su ayuda. Por favor, lléveme hasta ella.-pidió Anna.

-Supongo que sabes que no lo hará si no recibe algo a cambio.-dijo el rubio subiéndose a lomos del reno. La palidez que adquirió la cara de la princesa le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.- Tienes suerte de que no lo gusten las cosas materiales,- le dijo dándole una sonrisa amistosa- o puede que no tanta- murmuró para sí, pero lo suficiente alto para que la princesa pudiese oírlo.

Kristoff comenzó a andar, desviándose del camino de tierra. La princesa le siguió con su caballo y aumento el paso hasta ponerse a la par del rubio.

-Qué quieres decir con que no tengo tanta suerte- pregunto la princesa un poco asustada.

-Me refiero a que si le interesasen las cosas materiales, te pediría tierras u oro. Pero como no le interesan lo que te puede pedir es un misterio, puede ser algo fácil de conseguir o completamente imposible, aunque seas una princesa.- dijo Kristoff acelerando un poco el paso. Anna intentó ponerse a su par otra vez, pero el bosque se hacía cada vez más frondoso lo que la obligaba a ir detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto pasado un rato de camino en silencio.

-A su castillo, esto es un atajo- respondió mirando hacia atrás. – Y no te preocupes por los lobos, no es probable que se nos acerquen.

El rostro de Anna volvió a empalidecer y a Kristoff le fue imposible contener una carcajada. Acostumbrado como estaba al casi perpetuo estoicismo de su hermana, los continuos cambios que se dibujaban en la cara de la princesa le provocaban ternura a la par que risas.

-Sabe, princesa.- preguntó Kristoff luego de un rato de camino.- Me cuesta entender cómo es posible que confié en alguien tan fácilmente como para seguirle por un frondoso bosque donde seguro que nadie podría oír sus gritos.

-He aprendido a leer a la personas- respondió fríamente, sus ojos mostraban un deje de tristeza que hasta ahora, el rubio no había visto.- Además,- dijo volviendo a sonreír- he sido entrenada por los mejores guerreros del reino y sería capaz de darte una buena paliza si me lo propusiese.

-Soy más fuerte y también se pelear.- dijo Kristoff.

-La fuerza no lo es todo.- respondió.- De todas maneras algún día podríamos batirnos en duelo y probar quien es el mejor, ¿no?

-Que dices, Sven. ¿Aceptamos el reto?- dijo inclinándose sobre el reno, este giró un poco la cabeza y miro a su dueño- _Cuando termine la guerra, tal vez. Por ahora centrémonos en lo que tenemos entre manos_.- volvió a hablar Kristoff poniendo esa voz. El rubio se giró y miro a la princesa.- Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Sven, cuando termine la guerra nos batiremos en duelo.

Anna miraba extrañada la interacción entre el reno y su dueño. Al menos ya sabía porque Arthur estaba tan seguro de cómo se llamaba el reno. La princesa sonrió a Kristoff y asintió conforme, hacía mucho que no hacía planes de futuro. Siguieron su camino, hasta que el bosque dio paso a un páramo completamente nevado. Tomando las riendas del caballo, trotó hasta volver a ponerse a la par del joven.

Cuando finalmente salieron del bosque, Anna pudo ver el enorme castillo de hielo que se alzaba en la cima de la montaña apenas a un par de horas andando a caballo. Una pequeña exclamación de asombro salió de su boca. No se podía explicar cómo alguien había podido construir esa maravilla arquitectónica. Kristoff solo pudo sonreír orgulloso ante el obvio deleite que se dibujaba en el rostro de la princesa.

-Y lo construyo cuando apenas tenía 15 años- le dijo con el orgullo palpable también en su voz.

-¿Cómo es que la gente no lo ve? Es enorme y cuando el cielo está despejado podría verse desde el principio de la montaña.- preguntó un poco incrédula ahora de que la bruja de hielo fuera solo una leyenda.

-Porque te está esperando, por lo general esta zona está cubierta por nubes y aun cuando no lo está, el castillo solo es visible desde una zona poco poblada. Elsa es muy suya con eso de la privacidad.- contestó Kristoff

-¿Elsa?- preguntó Anna extrañada.

-Es mi hermana,-respondió Kristoff, ante la mirada asombrada de la princesa- mejor conocida como la "bruja de hielo"- continuo con tono burlesco.-Odia ese apelativo.

-¿Sois hermanos?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Tú tienes algún poder como ella?

-No- respondió.- De hecho, técnicamente, tampoco somos hermanos. Yo soy huérfano y ella también, por así decirlo. Nos crío la misma mujer y crecimos en un pueblo un poco extraño- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño ante lo último.-Pero yo la quiero como a una hermana y ella a mí también, así que… a efectos prácticos, somos hermanos.-terminó diciendo a la vez que acelera aceleraba el paso.

Continuaron lo que restaba de camino en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una amplía escalinata que daba a las puertas del palacio. Kristoff guio a la princesa hasta unas pequeñas cuadras construidas en madera que había al lado de la escalinata, según le conto Kristoff las había construido él dado que a Sven le era imposible subir las escaleras y, gracias a Elsa, las cuadras se mantenían a una temperatura constante de 5-10 grados.

Después de dejar al caballo y a Sven en las cuadras, Kristoff guio a Anna por la escalinata mientras ella acariciaba las heladas barandillas de hielo. Kristoff le informaba que el interior del palacio aunque frío era habitable ya que el hielo aislaba el interior de las inclemencias del tiempo. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalinata una gran puerta les recibió, Kristoff abrió la puerta y entraron al palacio.

La vista de Anna se dirigió a las grandes escalinatas que presidian la entrada. Por ellas vio bajar a una joven rubia que vestía un ceñido vestido azul hielo que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y dejaba entrever parte de su blanca pierna. Su pelo iba recogido descuidadamente en una trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Anna fue su cara, sus rojos y delicados labios, su pequeña y elegante nariz que armonizaba con el resto de su cara y sus ojos, unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que encandilaron a la princesa desde el primer momento. Y,aunque lo intentó, fue incapaz de contener dos simples palabras que reverberaron en toda la habitación:

'_Eres preciosa_'.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Bueno y eso es todo amigos. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y como ya sabéis se agradecen comentarios, críticas constructivas y quejas siempre que no falten el respeto a nadie, y ya de antemano os agradezco el hecho de leer, seáis lectores anónimos o no.**

**Voy a dejar una pregunta para que la conteste quien quiera:**

**-¿Cuál creéis que será el precio que ponga Elsa para ayudar a nuestra querida princesa?**

**Si respondéis la pregunta, el próximo capitulo ira dedicado a la idea que más me guste y es posible que utilice esa idea a lo largo de la historia.**

**Y ahora voy a responder a algunos comentarios:**

**-_mayfox.- _**_ Yo también creo que Elsa es uno de los dibujos más sexis que ha hecho Disney, no eres el único pervertido, me imagino como sería en realidad y se me cae un poco la baba (figuradamente). Y yo vi la película con mi hermana y salí del cine obsesionada con la pareja, y enamorada de Let it go, creo que es la escena de una peli que más he visto en mi vida._

_-**dianadethemyscira.-**_ _Como ya he comentado ha mayfox, no eres la única que piensa eso, y de hecho es algo que quiero reslatar en la historia (lo de bruja sexy en comportamiento y en otras cosas) pero no se si me saldrá muy bien. No soy buena para esas cosas._

**A todos los demás simplemente daros las gracias, no sabéis cuanto me a emocionado la acogida que ha tenido la historia, sinceramente yo solo esperaba un par de seguidores, así que muchísimas gracias.**_  
_

**Y ahora sí, me despido y os deseo una buena semana a todos. Intentaré actualizar antes del domingo, pero no prometo nada ya que _se acercan los parciales. _Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, y con dos días de retraso les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Como prometí en el capítulo anterior dedicaría este capítulo a una persona, el caso es que de los reviews me han gustado las ideas de dos así que este capitulo va dedicado a:**

** _Maxyfox (no es que sea indecente, pero se acerca bastante) y jizakura._**

**Espero que les guste.**

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Capitulo 3:**

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Los ojos de Anna abiertos todo lo humanamente posible, su rostro adquirió un suave tono rojizo y sus manos empezaron a temblar. No sabía cómo se le había podido escapar eso de sus labios.

- Quiero decir… que el castillo es precioso.- dijo intentando arreglar su desliz.- No es que tu no seas preciosa… porque lo eres y mucho pero… yo me refería a que el castillo es…- la pelirroja se trababa con sus palabras y el sonrojo se hacía más fuerte.- es una obra maestra.-termino con un suspiro derrotado.

La armoniosa y suave risa de la rubia hizo que Anna la mirara embelesada. Elsa bajo los escalones marcando cada paso que daba con sus caderas. Los ojos de la princesa siguiendo cada movimiento con atención. Cuando Elsa llego al final de la escalera se dirigió a donde su hermano estaba parado contemplando toda la interacción con una ligera sonrisa. Al llegar a su lado le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a modo de saludo y volvió su vista a la princesa.

- Bueno, ¿y que trae a la princesa por mis dominios?- pregunto Elsa obviando lo que había ocurrido, y recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por ello.

- Vengo a pedir ayuda.- respondió la princesa.-Estamos perdiendo la guerra y esta es la única solución que nos queda por intentar.

- Vale, trataremos este tema en el salón. Está subiendo por las escaleras, la primera habitación a la izquierda.- dijo Elsa, instando a la pelirroja a adelantarse.

Anna subió las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no resbalarse y caer delante de la rubia. Cuando llegó a la puerta busco con la vista a Elsa, quien estaba observándola desde abajo, aun al lado de su hermano. Respiró hondo y decidió entrar al pasillo y buscar sola el salón.

Una vez que la princesa había desaparecido de su vista, Elsa le dio una fuerte colleja a su hermano, haciendo que este se resbalase en el suelo y cállese aparatosamente.

- ¡Eh!-grito.- ¡A que ha venido eso!

- Por bocazas.- declaro Elsa.- Tú solo tenías que ir, recogerla y traerla aquí. No contarle media vida.- continuo mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras.

-Acosadora.- susurro mientras se ponía en pie. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió una bola de nieve le dio en la cara provocando que volviese a caer otra vez al suelo. Volvió a mirar interrogante a su hermana, quien lo miraba desde mitad de la escalera y se señalaba el oído como única respuesta.

Elsa espero a que Kristoff volviese a ponerse en pie y la alcanzase para continuar andando. Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron a Anna observando embelesada los pequeños dibujos a relieve que decoraban la estancia. Un suave carraspeo la sobresalto he hizo que casi cállese al suelo pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

- Por favor, siéntese princesa.- dijo Kristoff mientras señalaba una delicada silla de hielo, cubierta parcialmente por pieles. Y a su vez tomaba asiento junto a su hermana.

- Y dígame, alteza, ¿qué es exactamente lo que desea?- pregunto Elsa usando un tono serio.

- Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda darme.-dijo.- Si usted accede a ayudarme le daré lo que desee, no importa que.

- ¿Aunque lo que deseé sea tu reino?- preguntó, observando como el rostro de la pelirroja empalidecía y dirigía una rápida mirada dolida a Kristoff, quien, a su vez, miraba sorprendido a la rubia.

- Pero… él me dijo que…-dijo señalando al rubio-…que no le interesaban las cosas materiales.- termino preocupada, darle el reino a una completa desconocida no entraba en sus planes.

- Lo que mi hermano le quería decir es que por lo _general_ no me gustan las cosas materiales.-explico la rubia.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido lo que él me…?- pregunto la princesa extrañada de que supiese lo que había hablado con el rubio.

- Eso no importa, _princesa_.-le corto Elsa.- Responda ahora.-exigió.- ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda aunque el precio fuese Arendelle?- volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la princesa.

- Si.- respondió recobrando finalmente la compostura, era su única oportunidad de salvar su reino, haría lo que fuese necesario.- Prefiero entregarle mi reino a alguien de Arendelle antes que rendirlo a las Islas del Sur.- Elsa solo sonrió complacida, al parecer el odio de la princesa por las Islas del Sur era mayor que el temor a confiar su mayor posesión a una desconocida.

- Bien, entonces la ayudaré.- a pesar de su afirmación anterior, la princesa no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar en cuál sería el precio de su victoria.- Pero no a cambio de su reino, si lo quisiese podría haberlo tomado hace mucho sin apenas esfuerzo.- dijo viendo como el rostro de la princesa se relajaba un poco.- Le pediré tres cosas, dos ahora y la tercera al finalizar la guerra. ¿Está de acuerdo?- preguntó.

- Si, siempre y cuando este en mi poder, haré lo que me pidas.- respondió segura de sí misma, no podía ser peor que rendir su reino a una desconocida.

- Bien, primera petición: No nos separaremos en ningún momento, no te alejaras de mi lado más de 10 metros. No quiero que mueras en el transcurso de la guerra y no puedas concederme lo que en verdad deseo.- dijo la rubia, como respuesta recibió un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza.- Ten en cuenta que cuando digo que no nos separaremos quiero decir que no nos separaremos en ningún momento. Comerás conmigo, iras a todas tus reuniones conmigo, compartiremos lecho y…- dijo levantando la mano para acallar las protestas de la princesa.- y el único momento en el que podrás estar sola será cuando vayas al baño y durante media hora al día. Aun así no podrás separarte más de 10 metros.

- ¡No me pienso acostar contigo!- grito la princesa. Kristoff sonreía divertido.

- En ningún caso he dicho que tenga que acostarse conmigo, solo compartiremos camas.- explicó la rubia.- Aunque si la princesa lo desea…, yo no pondré pegas.- agregó sin cambiar su expresión pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos al ver como el rostro de la princesa enrojecía otra vez. Kristoff, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

- En ese caso acepto.- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo levemente los labios, lo que provoco que las carcajadas de Kristoff se hiciesen más fuertes.

- Vale, segunda petición: quiero que sea lo que sea que te pidan los cambiaformas lo aceptes, siempre y cuando no interfiera con mi primera petición.-continuo.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar una petición de ellos?- preguntó intrigada. Los cambiaformas eran famosos en Arendelle, pero la gente les tenía miedo y algunos se dedicaban a cazarlos para vender sus cadáveres por sus aparentes propiedades mágicas.

- Porque le has pedido que te de toda la ayuda que pueda.- respondió Kristoff, viendo a donde quería ir a parar su hermana.- Y los cambiaformas son excelentes guerreros y conocemos a su líder. Si le das lo que te pida, seguramente te ayudaran.

- Vale, lo haré.- Anna suspiro, a su consejo no le haría mucha gracia que tratase con los _salvajes_, pero si era necesario lo haría.- ¿Y cuál es la tercera petición?- pregunto.

- Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento, por ahora me conformo con que cumplas lo que te he pedido.- respondió simplemente.- Mañana partiremos al bosque, buscaremos a Roja y tú podrás hablar con ella.

-¿Roja?- pregunto algo perdida.

- La líder de los cambiaformas, hablaras con ella y su pueblo.- explico la rubia.- Ellos deciden todo por consenso, pero la opinión de Roja tiene un gran peso.- dijo levantándose, dando por terminada la conversación.

Kristoff se levantó de la mesa y dejo a su hermana sola con la princesa. Anna dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la rubia. Esta solo la miró de manera fría, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo la mascará que portaba siempre. De manera, lenta y discreta, Elsa seco el sudor de sus manos en su vestido y se levantó.

- Kristoff ha ido a servir la comida. Ven te enseñare cuál será tu aposento esta noche.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Está fría.- susurro sorprendida al coger la mano que Elsa le tendía.

- Soy la _bruja del hielo_. Qué esperabas.- dijo sin mirarla, guiándola aun de la mano por las distintas estancias del castillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de hielo rojo. Anna se quedó observando la puerta, sin prestar atención a los ligeros tirones que recibía de la rubia instándola a entrar en la habitación.

Elsa agarro mejor la mano de la princesa y tiro más fuerte de ella, haciéndola trastabillar hasta el interior de la habitación. Era una espaciosa habitación construida enteramente de hielo, a excepción de la gran cama que era de madera y estaba finamente decorada. A su alrededor, pudo ver trozos de hielo de distintos colores formando dibujos. Los muebles eran de hielo negro, y del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara de araña que dejaba traspasar la luz del exterior. Para sorpresa de la princesa, una de las paredes estaba forrada por grandes estanterías repletas de libros, la princesa se acercó y acaricio los fríos lomos de los libros mientras leía los títulos, muchos de ellos desconocidos para ella.

- Este hielo es perpetuo,- explicó Elsa.- por mucho calor que haga siempre va a permanecer así, inalterado, sin soltar una sola gota de agua. Esto me permite tener libros y otras cosas que, de otra forma, sería imposible tener por la humedad.

- Es precioso.- declaró la princesa acariciando ahora un dibujo a relieve donde aparecían tres personas jugando con la nieve, dos niños rubios y una mujer. Anna supuso que los niños eran Elsa y Kristoff, pero la imagen de la mujer le intrigaba, era una mujer mayor, su pelo y ojos eran negros, vestía un vestido también negro, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue su piel, era de un hermoso color esmeralda.- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto.

- Es mi madre.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Ella me enseñó a utilizar mi poder, y otros trucos que me podrían ser útiles. Pero solo puedo utilizarlos si hay hielo de por medio.- explico.

- ¿De verdad su piel es verde?- pregunto dirigiendo su vista a la rubia por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

-Larga historia.- respondió con un ligero ademan de su mano.- Será mejor que te cambies esas ropas sucias, he dejado ropa limpia en la cama.- dijo señalando un montón de pieles perfectamente dobladas sobre su cama.- Esta ropa es más adecuada para la montaña que la ropa de invierno de palacio. Te diría que tomases una ducha, pero el agua aquí es demasiado fría.- explico.- Te espero fuera, después iremos a comer.

Cuando Elsa salió de la habitación, Anna se acercó a la cama y tomo la ropa entre sus manos, acariciando las suaves pieles. Lentamente se quitó sus ropas y se puso los pantalones de cuero y una camisa de lana. Encima de esta se puso una pesada chaqueta de piel. Se miró al espejo, no era el atuendo que se esperaría de una princesa, pero era cómodo y abrigaba bastante más que la ropa que traía. Volvió a acariciar la piel de la chaqueta, le gustaba su suavidad. Finalmente se puso los espesos calcetines y las recias botas de piel que encontró a los pies de la cama. Se soltó el pelo y se volvió a mirar al espejo, sonrió ante su imagen. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, respiro profundamente y se preparó para salir.

Recargada en una de las paredes se encontraba Elsa, quien sin dirigirle una sola palabra empezó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos dirigiéndola al comedor. Anna la siguió sin percatarse del ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de la rubia. En las puertas del comedor se encontraba Kristoff, quien sonrió levemente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana.

- Bueno, princesa.- exclamo al ver aparecer a la pelirroja por una de las esquinas algo acalorada. A veces seguir a la rubia por el castillo era difícil, sobre todo cuando ella andaba rápido.- Antes de entrar, y como al parecer vamos a estar juntos bastante tiempo,-dijo mirando burlonamente a su hermana, que le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.- permítame que me presente: soy Kristoff.

- Yo Elsa.- continúo la rubia haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

- Entonces, si no os importa y siempre que no haya nadie de la corte delante, preferiría que me llamaseis Anna.- contesto aliviada poder dirigirse al fin a sus anfitriones de una forma más informal.- Lo de princesa es demasiado formal para mi gusto.

- Trato hecho, Anna.- respondió Kristoff, Elsa solamente asintió antes de ingresar al salón.- Pues… vamos a comer, ¿te parece?- preguntó mientras indicaba la puerta.- Y no te extrañes del comportamiento de Elsa, es algo fría pero cuando la conozcas verás que es un trozo de pan.- le contó mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta. Pero al cruzarlo una gran bola de nieve calló sobre el rubio quien dirigió una severa mirada a su hermana quien le sonrío inocentemente y vocalizo una sola palabra: _'Bocazas'_.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Y eso es todo por hoy, diría que intentaré actualizar como muy tarde el domingo, esa es la idea, pero siempre me retraso.**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

_**where dreams are met.-**_Yo también odio que terminen así, pero no pude evitarlo, tengo una pequeña vena malvada que hay que saciar con estas pequeñas cosas. Y no te preocupes, prometo terminar la historia, se lo que se siente que te dejen en la mejor parte de la historia y no actualizen por más de 6 meses, aun sigo esperando de hecho.

_**El simpático invitado cuyo nombre desconozco.-** _Como has visto, aun queda un último deseo, no se, puede que sea ese o puede que no. Te voy a pedir un favor, la próxima vez que comentes pon un nombre por el que poder dirigirme a ti. De todas formas muchas gracias por leer, y espero que te siga encantando.

**_jizakura.-_**Como has visto, he utilizado parte de tu idea, aunque ese no fuese el deseo. Y me encanta que te guste la relación de Kristoff y Elsa, no estaba segura de que esta relación gustase, pero a mi Kristoff me gusta mucho, es buena persona y siempre que no se acerque a Anna, no hay que ponerlo como el malo, ¿no?. Por otra parte, para Kristoff utilizaré un personaje de cuento (puede que ya sospeches cual), pero lo moldearé a mi manera. De hecho, al único personaje que voy a tomar de otras historias es a la _madrastra _de Elsa y Kristoff, al menos en esta historia.

_**Bren.-** _Me encanta que te guste la historia tanto. Como ya mencione la escena de Let it go es una de mis favoritas, la canción es maravillosa y el cambio de Elsa es como tu dices de "wow" paso de la hija educada y correcta a esa bruja sexy que... Me gusto tu idea, puede que la utilice para el tercer deseo, no se aun falta mucho para eso. De todas formas espero que te haya gustado mi idea.

_**maxyfox.-** _Gracias a ti por escribirme los reviews. Me ha sorprendido que seas el único que propusiese algo indecente, cuando yo lo primero que pensé de sus peticiones fue la de compartir lecho de una forma nada indecente, aunque al final me pareció que sería demasiado rápido y me decidí por esta, que me da la posibilidad de hacer cosas _indecentes_ en el futuro XD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

_**Tomoyo-neechan.-**_Bueno que me ha emocionado que me digas que te has enamorado de mi historia. Solo espero no decepcionarte.

**Y para todos los demás lectores en la sombra, muchas gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo leyendo y espero que os guste.**

**Bueno, para el próximo capitulo nos espera una reunión con los cambiaformas, y como creo que una de las ventajas de esta página es la de interactuar con los lectores os voy a proponer que me digáis cual es vuestro animal _salvaje_ favorito. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, quien quiera que deje un review y yo contestaré aquí, ya se que a algunos os puedo contestar por MP, pero a mi siempre me ha gustado leer que responden los autores a los demás cuando lo hacen así ergo asi lo hago yo.**

**Que paséis una excelente semana, hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y después de más de un mes sin actualizar, lo siento he estado de exámenes hasta arriba y he estado con otra cosa, aquí traigo la actualización de la historia con un nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste.**

**Viendo la serie _Perception_ apareció un termino que viene que ni pintado a esta historia: Atracción sexual genética (hace referencia a la atracción sexual que se da entre personas genéticamente cercanas y que se suele dar entre miembros de una misma familia que crecen separados** (en mi opinión es una putada enamorarte de una persona a la que has conocido recientemente, hasta el punto de estar a punto de tener un hijo y saber entonces que sois hermanos.)

**Disclaimer en el prologo.**

**Sin más dilación aquí os dejo con el capitulo.**

**xxx xxx xxx**

**Capitulo 4**

- ¿De verdad es esto necesario?- preguntó Anna mirando la gran cama, limpiando sus sudorosas manos en el pijama que la rubia le había prestado.- Creía que el trato empezaría cuando hablara con los cambiaformas.

- El trato empezó cuando aceptaste mis condiciones.-replicó la rubia mientras se metía tranquilamente en la cama y daba unas palmadas al lado que le correspondía a la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

La pelirroja se sentó en su lado de la cama y observó a Elsa tumbada mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Dando un profundo respiro, se tumbó en el blando colchón y se tapó con las pesadas sabanas. La pelirroja miraba el helado techo, completamente consciente de la persona que yacía a su lado con un ligero camisón y el pelo suelto cubriéndole la espalda. Pasaron varios minutos y la princesa seguía mirando el techo temerosa de moverse, no queriendo despertar a su anfitriona que en apariencia dormía plácidamente a su lado. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero el peso de un frío brazo en su cintura la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su compañera de cama que ahora dormía apoyando parte de su cuerpo en ella.

Anna sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y el fuerte latido de su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. En un intento de calmarse se concentró únicamente en su respiración, espiraba e inhalaba lentamente, contando cada expiración. Su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco y el sueño se fue adueñando de la princesa. A su lado, abrazando fuertemente su cintura, la rubia sonreía feliz.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Elsa despertó temprano, aun abrazando a la pelirroja. Sin querer separarse de la princesa todavía, apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano libre y de dedicó a observar atentamente el rostro de la princesa: el pelo, completamente despeinado, las pequeñas pecas que cubrían su rostro, su nariz respingona y esos labios que tanto le llamaban la atención. Decidió levantarse y empezar a vestirse, temerosa de no poder controlar sus impulsos.

Después de varios minutos, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Elsa dirigió una mirada interrogante a su hermano, quien le sonrío como saludo.

- Pensé que quizá podríamos desayunar aquí.- dijo levantando las manos donde cargaba botellas de leche, varias onzas de chocolate negro, el favorito de su hermana, y algunos bollos que había traído hace cuatro días.

Elsa se acercó a ayudar a su hermano. Cogiendo los platos y vasos que Kristoff llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de cuero, se dispuso a poner la mesa mientras su hermano colocaba la comida en su lugar. Anna despertó a causa del ruido y se sentó estirándose mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano y soltando un sonoro bostezo.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilona!- exclamó Kristoff haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja quien le dirigió una irascible mirada al sonriente rubio.- Levanta, el desayuno está servido.- dijo señalando la pequeña mesa situada al lado de un gran ventanal.

Anna se levantó pasándose una mano por su boca en un intento de limpiar la saliva que algunas noches se le escapaba. Elsa sonrió al percatarse de la pequeña mancha de saliva que permanecía en la barbilla de la pelirroja. La princesa se dirigió dando tumbos medio dormida a la mesa donde la rubia ya esta degustando el desayuno.

Se sentó en silencio y cogió un trozo de chocolate. Miró atentamente a Elsa quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y se señaló la zona de la barbilla donde aún tiene la mancha de saliva. La pelirroja se limpió rápidamente con la manga de la camisa con un ligero sonrojo decorando la cara.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó Kristoff sentándose en el sitio que quedaba libre.- ¿Has pasado frío?

- Sorprendentemente, no.- respondió la pelirroja.- Esas mantas dan mucho calor.- dijo alargando la mano para alcanzar uno de los bollos que había traído Kristoff.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-preguntó.

-En cuanto terminemos de desayunar,- respondió Elsa cortando uno pequeño trozo de pan y colocando una onza de chocolate.-el viaje será corto, Roja vive a menos de medio día a caballo. Justo en la ladera norte de la montaña.

Anna asintió y el desayuno continúo con relativa tranquilidad. Kristoff devoraba el desayuno con rapidez, por contrapartida, Elsa tomaba el desayuno con una pasmosa tranquilidad. Cuando alguno de los dos quería algo que no estaba a su alcance en esa mesa, solo le bastaba con hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano y el otro se lo pasaba sin titubear. La pelirroja sentía algo de envidia, ella quería algo como lo que tenían esos dos, un conocimiento tan profundo de la otra persona que un gesto, insignificante para cualquiera, era suficiente para comunicarse entre ellos.

Cuando el desayuno termino, los hermanos recogieron en silencio las sobras del desayuno, mientras Anna los miraba sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la mesa estuvo limpia, Kristoff se marchó de la habitación.

- Saldremos en unos minutos.- le informo la rubia fríamente.- Vístete. Te esperare fuera.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave golpe, Anna suspiro agradecida por el espacio que le daba la rubia. No creía poder soportar cambiarse delante de ellas. Lentamente se quitó el pesado pijama que llevaba y se fue vistiendo con las ropas que Elsa le había regalado ayer. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió hacia la rojiza puerta y acariciando el suave hielo inspiro profundamente reuniendo un poco de valor antes de abrir la puerta. En el pasillo, apoyada en el frio muro la esperaba la rubia que le dirigió una fría mirada y sin dirigirle una sola palabra comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Elsa bajo sin vacilar las heladas escaleras, no así Anna que apoyándose firmemente del barandal bajo las escaleras, asegurándose de apoyar bien un pie antes de mover el otro, en este sentido la subida fue más sencilla. Cuando finalmente hubo bajado todas las escaleras busco a la rubia con la mirada encontrándola junto a Kristoff, sentada en lo que parecía una fuente congelada y sonriendo alegre a su hermano.

- ¡Nos vamos!- exclamó alegremente Kristoff levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la salida y abriendo la puerta para las dos mujeres que le seguían ganándose una ligera sonrisa de la princesa.- Voy a por Sven.- informo bajando la escaleras todo lo rápido que podía.

Elsa se colocó al lado de la princesa y alargo el brazo en una clara invitación a que la princesa se apoyara en ella para bajar las escaleras. Anna sonrió y agarró delicadamente el desnudo y frío brazo de la rubia, sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus dedos. Inconscientemente acarició un poco la piel de la rubia preguntándose si toda su piel sería igual de suave, un ligero rubor volvía a cubrir las pecosas mejillas de la princesa.

El final de la escalera les esperaba Kristoff acompañado por Sven, el caballo de la princesa y un precioso caballo blanco que, Anna suponía, era de la rubia. Elsa se subió elegantemente al caballo blanco, Kristoff la siguió saltando a lomos de Sven. Anna subió al caballo de una forma rápida y algo ruda, al igual que se subían los soldados a sus caballos. Una vez estuvieron todos acomodados, la rubia guió a su caballo ladera abajo seguido de sus dos acompañantes, camino al hogar de los cambiaformas.

**xxx xxx xxx**

El viaje había sido rápido. Una vez que habían llegado al oscuro bosque que gobernaba la ladera norte de la montaña, Elsa los había guiado con rapidez por el espeso follaje. A la hora de la comida los tres ya se encontraban en el pequeño campamento, donde las casas se amoldaban a la disposición del bosque quedando ocultas a simple vista. La misma Anna no se habría percatado si no llegase a ser por las personas que entraban y salían de estas.

Elsa bajo del caballo cayendo suavemente sobre sus pies y dejo que el caballo trotase a donde él quisiera, Kristoff se bajó de Sven y de dirigió a una pequeña casa donde una señora ya mayor le dio una pequeña bolsa de zanahorias que el rubio acepto gustoso sacando una y acercándosela a Sven para que este comiera un poco quedándose el resto para él. Anna saltó del caballo cayendo con un golpe sordo y agarrando las riendas de su caballo sin saber qué hacer.

- Suéltalo.- le dijo Elsa.- El caballo no se va a perder.

- Parece que conocéis esto muy bien.- dejo caer la princesa soltando su caballo el cual se perdió entre los arboles por el mismo lado por el que había ido el caballa de la rubia.

- Venimos un par de veces al año, para traer objetos que ellos necesiten y para pasar algunas fiestas.- explico la rubia.- Tenemos que ir a esa cabaña.- le señalo una pequeña construcción que se alzaba entre dos enormes árboles.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña. En su interior la cabaña carecía de suelo, a un lado había una pequeña mesa construida de madera que se levantaba unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo. Había varios tocones de madera que servían de asiento. Y al fondo de la cabaña había una mujer de pelo negro y ojos amarillos. Vestía gruesas prendas rojas que dejaban ver su brazo derecho decorado con grandes cicatrices. Su mano izquierda estaba cubierta por gruesas vendas negras. A su lado, apoyada descuidadamente, había una gran espada que brillaba reflejando la luz que se conseguía colar entre las hojas y el musgo que cubría el techo.

- ¿A que debemos tu visita, Elsa?- pregunto la mujer dirigiendo sus feroces ojos a la pelirroja que se encogió un poco ante la mirada.

- La princesa de Arendelle necesita ayuda, Roja.- respondió firmemente, provocando que la morena lanzase una mirada evaluadora a la rubia.- Y ella me ha prometido que si le prestáis ayuda en esta guerra ella os dará a cambio lo que pidáis, siempre y cuando no interfiera con lo que ya ha pactado conmigo.- la morena volvió a mirar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

**xxx xxx xxx**

**En el próximo capitulo conoceremos más del los cambiaformas y cual será su decisión. No voy a prometer cuando subiré la actualización por que siempre lo incumplo pero si que para el trece subiré un one-shot de esta pareja.**

**Ahora a responder a los reviews:**

**Ziu.- **_Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._

**Misses Histery.-** _Gracias. Me encanta que te este gustando. Y si la mujer de piel verde es Elphaba, es un giño a la actriz que da voz a nuestra amada Elsa. También hay un guiño al autor de la obra que ha permitido que disney crease esta pelicula._

**where dreams are met.- **_Si, el pobre Kristoff es un poco bocazas y tiene una sana rivalidad de hermanos con Elsa, así que va a seguir recibiendo bolas de nieve. Y ya hemos empezado a ver como será la vida de Anna, Elsa por ahora es algo fría, ¿no? Aun faltan dos capítulos para la vuelta de Anna a Arendelle._

**Denisa Miller.-** _Yo creo que en el desarrollo físico de una persono influyen tanto factores endogenos como exogenos. En la película ambas crecen en el mismo ambiente pero en esta historia una crece en el palacio y ha vivido una guerra y la otra crece en la montaña, con las inclemencias del clima y la dureza de la vida. Esos factores implican que sus rasgos físicos sean similares pero no iguales._

**Jizakura.-**_ A roja ya la conoceremos en el capitulo que viene. Y celos habrá pero no con Roja. Me encanta que te guste y que te rías, no quiero que la historia sea tan seria, aunque habrá momentos en los que lo sera._

**maxyfox.- **_La última petición se hará al final en el último capitulo. Y habrá partes pervertidas. Por ejemplo, en la escena en la que Anna se esta cambiando el pijama por la ropa de viaje iba a hacer ver como que Elsa la había estado espiando mientras se cambiaba pero me parecio que ya tenía demasiados aires de acosadora para añadirle el mirona, pero seguramente las siguientes noches que compartan cama no seran tan tranquilas como esta. Elsa actua como el hielo, poco a poco va a abrirse paso XD._

**Misticgwen.-**_Gracias por decirme eso, me emociona que a la gente le guste tento mi historia. Como ya he dicho antes, quiero que la historia tenga algo de humor porque va a haber capitulos muy serios, están en una guerra, no es para ir haciendo bromas por ahí. Y al final lo de que se sepan que son hermanas dependerá de una pequeña votación que haré a mitad de la historia. Y por supuesto, el espejo de Elsa le permite ver todo, aunque me estoy controlando para no hacer todas las cosas que me imagino haciendo a Elsa con su espejo._

**lisexita.-** _Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y lamento el demorar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

**Y eso es todo. Nos leeremos pronto, el 13 si os pasáis a leer el one-shot que voy a colgar por mi cumpleaños.**


End file.
